Reason to Smile
by AdminFranceypants
Summary: Why are Kikaito's left arm along with both legs mechanical? Here's why.


This is my take on how Kikaito Shion (Not to be confused with his triplet brother, Kikaito Isamine) got his mechanical arm and legs.

Enjoy. Or cry. Or do both.

-Admin!Franceypants ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ

* * *

It was an average day in the Shion household. The Vocaloid Master in charge of the young but massive Shion family had done his daily roll call in order to keep track of them all. The majority of them went to their rooms to play since at that time they were quite young. Others went to take naps.

One spent his time alone. His name was Kikaito. His color scheme was sunshine yellow with a small amount of glowing green here and there. Since he was the oldest, his voice was the lowest of them all. However, Master had made a fatal mistake when assembling Kikaito. Kikaito's voice was to be the lowest of the Shion family, but Master had accidentally set the tuner in the vocal setup _far_ too low. At first, Kikaito didn't think much of it, but his unusually low voice had become the butt of the joke of his siblings. None of them would play with him. Some were even scared of his voice. Kikaito had eventually become a loner since not one of his many siblings would dare talk to him. He would simply spend time in the corner, not a single word coming out of the sunshine yellow boy's mouth.

A few years had passed. Kikaito, along with all his siblings, had grown older and were beginning their vocal training. However, Kikaito still would not utter a sound. He had not spoken in such a long time that he had forgotten how to speak. He was known to his siblings as "Shizuka Nikko", or Silent Sunshine, and was shunned by his siblings.

A year later, Master had created his most recent and final addition to the Shion family. His color scheme was gold. Everyone had welcomed the newest member of the family and had attempted to keep him away from "Shizuka Nikko". However, just like how the siblings before him used to be, this new brother was quite curious and wobbled over to Kikaito with his not yet finished legs which, along with his left arm, were still mechanical. "K-Konnichiwa." he said with the same sounding voice Kikaito had been revealed to have when he was that age, "Wh-What is your name? I'm sure it isn't Shizuka Nikko like the others say it is." But he got no response. Kikaito's vocal setup had not been utilized in so long that it had rusted, disabling his ability to speak. "N-Ne...O-Onegai...Talk to me..." No response. However, for the first time in years, Kikaito twitched a bit as a response. This spread a bright smile onto the golden boy's face as he wrapped his tiny arms around his seemingly mute older brother's waist. This got Kikaito to turn and reveal who this new brother was. The sunshine yellow boy tilted his head in curiosity. His newest brother had somehow reminded him of himself when he had let his formerly cheery self out to his brothers and sisters, but this was different. There was something about this golden little boy that Kikaito seemed to enjoy, but he couldn't seem to express it.

"W-Watashi wa Nuraito-desu." the little boy introduced himself in his native language, "Could you please tell me your name?" Kikaito turned himself completely to look into those innocent golden eyes with his own sunshine yellow eyes. He wanted so badly to be able to interact with Nuraito, but couldn't due to his rusty vocal setup. Nuraito had realized there was something wrong and tugged lightly at his older brother's sleeve.

"I know!" he said suddenly, "Until I can get Master to fix you so you can tell me your name, I'll call you Onii-chan! Doesn't that sound nice?" It took a while for Kikaito to respond, but he eventually nodded with a slight yet bright smile. This got a jump for joy from the young Nuraito. "Ikuzo!" he shouted, "I wanna know your name!" With that, Nuraito led Kikaito to their Master who had derusted Kikaito's vocals, thus enabling speech once again. "Come on!" Nuraito said excitedly, "What's your name?" However, it had been so long since the sunshine yellow boy had spoken that he had forgotten how. Those sunny eyes had begun to get glassy as tears streamed down his face. Nuraito wiped the tears from his big brother's face with a warm smile. "It's alright Onii-chan." he said with hope in his voice, "I'll show you how to speak." With that, Nuraito opened his mouth and sang a clear G note. Kikaito merely watched with a frown. "Come on Onii-chan!" said a slightly discouraged Nuraito, "I know you can do it."

Eventually, Kikaito opened his mouth to attempt to speak. However, nothing came out. But with the encouragement of the newest addition to the Shion family, Kikaito had let out a small "Hai". This got Nuraito quite exited. "Do it again!" he shouted, "Do it again and again until you have enough confidence to tell me your name!"

"H-Hai..." Kikaito muttered, "H-Hai...H-Hai...Hai...Hai...Kai...Kai..to...K-Ki..kai..to..." Nuraito's head tilted. "Is that your name?" he asked, "Is your name Kikaito?" Kikaito slowly nodded which sent Nuraito bouncing off the walls with joy as he gave his big brother a tight hug. "I knew you could do it Onii..I mean..Kikaito!"

"Y-You..." Kikaito began, "Y-You..can call..me O..Onii-chan...if you like." Nuraito nodded with his golden smile as he tugged on Kikaito's coat with his still mechanical arm, asking to be picked up. Kikaito merely gave his little brother a light smile and scooped him into his arms, uttering "Nuraito" into his ear. Nuraito couldn't hold back the innocent joy he had kept in his heart. He ended up tiring himself out from the happiness he experienced and fell asleep in Kikaito's arms. That golden smile remained on the younger child's face as he nuzzled the sunshine yellow boy's chest. The young Kikaito merely held him close until he too fell asleep with a smile. He had finally found someone who didn't shun him for his low voice.

As the years passed, Nuraito had taught Kikaito how to not be embarassed of his low voice, for he too had a rather low voice that only grew lower over the years. Nuraito had also showed his older brother how to sing the way Master wanted. However, no matter how hard he tried, Nuraito could not succeed in getting Kikaito to interact with their other siblings for they had not only shunned Kikaito his whole life, but they had also excluded Nuraito when they found out about his and Kikaito's meetings. Kikaito and Nuraito would only speak with each other until they reached the age they were designed to reach, Kikaito's being 28 while Nuraito's was 26. Despite their age difference, they had acted as if they were twins, only speaking to each other and depending only on one another. They never seemed to mind as the others deemed them the "Shizuka Twins" along with shunning them. Neither one cared anymore as their lives were just fine without them.

One year later, both Kikaito's and Nuraito's personalities fully radiated onto one another. Kikaito called Nuraito "Kin", or gold, as Nuraito would refer to Kikaito as "Nikko", or sunshine, not as an insult as their brothers had done years before, but as an endearing term. The two were inseparable. However, this was about to change significantly. Master had called every Shion brother and sister in roll call, but had made an announcement.

"Dearest Shions," he began, "Now that you are all at your destined ages, I have some news that not all of you will enjoy. Actually, none of you will enjoy it. I'm afraid I have created far too many of you. I have no choice but to destroy most of you." This caused a widespread of fear throughout the room, especially between the "Shizuka Twins". The fear of them being separated only had them cling to each other tighter than they already were.

"Matte!" Master shouted that immediately quieted the crying Shions, "I have all your names in this hat in front of me. I will pick one at a time until half of you are left." Master could hardly hide a slight smirk as he picked the first name out of the hat. "Toroito." Tears began to fall as the first Shion was forcibly taken away, never to be seen again. "Teiko." The second was taken away without a chance to fight back. Then the third, the fourth, fifth. Eventually, the majority of the remaining Shions were on the floor crying hysterically, grief-stricken by the sudden permanent farewells. Kikaito and Nuraito were still together, but they held onto the other's hand for literal dear life as the final name was about to be chosen.

"One final name is to be chosen. Then the remainder of you can go on and live your daily lives." Master said, "The final Shion to be destroyed is..." Master opened the slip of paper.

"Kikaito."

Neither Kikaito nor Nuraito could believe what had just been announced. After 26 years of being by each other's side, Kikaito and Nuraito would be forcibly torn apart from each other by the man who had created them. As Kikaito was about to be taken away, Nuraito made a split second sacrifice.

"Take me instead."

This shocked _everyone_. Even Master was surprised by Nuraito's sacrifice. However, Kikaito would not stand for it. The sunshine yellow man tried to convince his golden brother otherwise, but he wouldn't budge.

"If either of us is to die," Nuraito said with a reassuring smile, "I would rather it be me than you Kikaito." Tears fell from Kikaito's face uncontrollably as he tried to fight for his brother's life but failed in the end. As Nuraito was brought to his fate, he suddenly stopped and turned to see his dearest brother one last time. "Kikaito." he said, "Keep the words I'm about to say locked in your heart until the day you die. Whatever you do, do it with the brightest smile you can possibly give. Sayonara Onii-chan. Aishiteiru. Zutto." With that, Nuraito was taken away, never to be seen again. Left behind was a massively traumatized Kikaito. He could not even stand on his feet. The sunshine yellow brother Nuraito called "Nikko" was thought by his remaining siblings to never be the same again.

A week after the mass destruction, Kikaito was the exact way he was before Nuraito had come into his life. He had once again isolated himself from the now dramatically reduced Shion family. Every time someone would try to talk to him, he would give them the darkest glare they had ever seen. At night, Kikaito would wander around the now empty house, leaving behind a light path of tears.

Then one night, the sunshine yellow man saw a twinkle in one of the now empty rooms. A bit curious, he slowly walked into the room and found what had made that twinkle that caught his eye. A pair of mechanical legs along with a mechanical left arm had sat patiently in the empty room. Kikaito picked up one of the legs and examined it with extreme caution. He knew that arm and those legs all too well. They were Nuraito's. Kikaito began to gently wipe the dust off those precious appendages as tears fell from his face.

"Nu..rai..to..." he said through the tears as he set everything down. As he set the leg down, Kikaito noticed what looked like carving on the back. It read, "Smile". Uncontrollable tears streamed down Kikaito's face as a small smile began to emerge for the first time in what had seemed to be forever. He then got up, made sure Nuraito's arm and legs were safe, and left the room. He soon returned to the dark room with a bright smile on his face and a knife in his hand. "Nuraito." he said softly, "I want to be close to you forever." With that, Kikaito sliced off his left arm with a quick swipe of the knife. As blood trickled down his jacket and onto the floor, the one armed Kikaito took his precious brother's mechanical arm and quickly attached it to his own body. He did the same to his left leg, then the right, all with the brightest smile he could possibly have on his face. Kikaito then tried moving around with Nuraito's arm and legs. They suited him perfectly. Just like Nuraito had when he was alive. The sunshine yellow man looked out the window to watch the golden sun rise. "Nuraito." he said softly, "I promise to you and only you. No matter what I do, I'll do it with the brightest smile I can give. I'll smile just for you. Aishiteiru. Zutto."


End file.
